redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penglens
Hope you enjoy the wiki! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Have a great time here! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! :) Glad you could join the wiki! Hope you have a great time here!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hi there! I'm Sassy Silva, but if you be friend and not foe, I wont sass you ;D Welcome to the Wiki! if you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask me! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) You said to contact you if you want a character! *Name - Layla Goldeneyes *Age - 15 *Species - Wildcat *Gender - Female *Side - Bad *Weapon - Natural Defenses, and 5 daggers *Birthplace - Northlands Well that's it! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) hey! wanna learn how to make a cool avatar? go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hello, I am Bluestripe the Wild. I'm a friend of Verminfate, Silva, and Doogy. I hope you want to be my friend, too. JUst send me a message and sign under the friend category on my user page. Can you read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, a Name Remembered? I hope we become good friends! If you need help, do not hesitate to ask me! I hope you enjoy the Wiki! Bye! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) at do you mean? How to edit my page? How to make a signature? How to find my page? To make a signature use 4 of these ~ or click the signature button. To edit my page, there is something on my page that says edit page. I hope that I helped! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Your lucky to actually know 4 other users on here in real life. I don't know any users on here in real life. I tried to convince my friend but he keeps forgetting. I try to encourage my other friends to read Redwall but that hasn't gone over too well. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Your sig No problimo. You might want to take the time to make your sig worth posting. First of all make your sig a link, so you might try, User:Penglens Then you might want to go even further, if you do, tell me on my talk page. To Change your sig, go to the upper right corner where it says more then click Preferences then put the html where it says Signature.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I'll be happy to help you. }} 22:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Btw, can I be in your story? Name: Elmtail Speices (sorry, my spelling stinks): Squirrel Gender: Male Side: Good Skill: Well trained Couler: Light brown Eyes: Blue Weapons: Rikler (I made it up), Two Daggers, Bow and arrows, sling. Other: you can read about him in elmtails tail, not elmtails tale, but elmtails tail. They are diferent storys. Btw, this is Elmtail the 2ed. -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll just be a ranger/loner. Hmmmmmm, idk, I guess you could kill him. (If you want you could read elmtails tail, I kill him off lol. (it was my first fan fic so its not very good.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Penglens, you and you're friends are awesome writers!!! You should tell them all to get a Redwall account so we can know them better. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, Idk, if you want me to die i'll die, did you see my post about your sig?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I see, just try doing what i have said so far and you can tell me what you want and i will put it into code form for you, thats what i did with neil down. -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo I heard you is letting people into yo story(sorry if I talk like this, I was just listening to Group 1 Crew and Grits) I heard that yo and some of yo buddies is making a story and letting' people in it? if so then I would like to be in it, but not this character, but another one, that won't be appearing in my stories, I'll post him in my next m3essage after I eat(GTG)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Alright, here it is: Character name:Logan Shadowhelm character age:16(years) character species:Fox character gender:Male character alignment:Good character weapon:War scythe, longbow and arrows, two long hand-and-a-half sword, stilettos and axes. character birthplace:Mistland, a dark land in the tropics, where mist is always on the ground, with many rain forests. anything else you think we should know:He is not tribal, is related to Slagar the Cruel, he has emerald green eyes, and used to be a corsair, so is peirced and minorly tattooed. He wears vambraces, and a chain mail shirt, and a leather vest and a hooded cloak and a head band, and a tunic, you choose the colors. Is also called Longshot because of his excellent aim and range and power(can pin a fly to a tree 100 yards away with out killing it, doesn;'t have to aim and gets perfect headshots), is prone to Sadicwrath(a wrath I made up, is easier to control, but harder to get out of and more powerful than Bloodwrath). How's that? Cya round! Silver Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* I have decided to let you use my name, provided this wolverine doesn't do anything stupid that can be avoided, does not have romance, and is an evil cruel tyrant. Umrag the Destroyer 14:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Sig A few things, first, in order for me to be able to use your pic i need you to post it on the wiki as a picture. then I need to know what colers you want your text and backgrond of the text to be.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 15:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Order up! Penglens Pic here later| 75px | Who needs logic? -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Where it says 75px will be gone when I add the Picture. I can change anything you want me to! }} 16:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You Click where it says edit then copy the code for it.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= show me the pic so i can edit it in... }} 17:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm, you could ask someone like sambrook, lpg or neildown or merlock for a pic.....-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Penglens Cap__n_Casey_by_cowbunny91 | Who needs logic? -- 17:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I know, here is the text you need Penglens Who needs logic? Just copy and paste that and you will get your sig, as for a pic. well, you dont even need one. that will come out as :Penglens Who needs logic? Then you just need to copy and paste that here: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences where it says signeture then for it to show up you press ~ four times or the sig bottion, just try it. (in order fo it to show up i used nowiki :)-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No problom, Note: when you copyed it you missed a ]...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Penglens Who needs logic? 17:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yay! now just tell me what colers you want me to change.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok here it is Penglens sig 2.3 :) Penglens Who needs logic? Tell me if you want me to change anything or i didnt get it right.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= I hope you like it. }} 18:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) You just made my day :D-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Penglens, what is your avatar? ANd I also forgot my character(Logan Shadowhelm)also has a bolas, and somehting like a bola but only it has blades instead of balls, cya round mate!(yes, I like Pirates of the Carribean)--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* good; I can always use another friend! ;D you're welcome! (litteraly!) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks, one question so many people make polls, how do ya do'em?!?!?!--Mara the otter Talk! 00:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) blog You cant delete the blog, do have lordtbt do it put as for not being able to copy and paste, cant help ya there.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 01:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Yore story sounds really interesting! COuld i be in it? Segalia Riverstorm Female GOod Otter-light brown Archer Silver Falcon=boat If you need anything else tell me!-Bye-`Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Seriously!?!??!?! Cool. If you are serious about what you said about my fanfic, you are my best friend now. I see where your critique fits into place. By the way, who is your favorite character? Just wondering. Updated my fanfic twise, i think. Ya. Your welcome! Seriously, that is a good story. I haven't read all of it yet but I'm going to eventually. I still have to catch up with several others too, lol. But yeah, I noticed you said you're making a Redwall book with a few of your friends. As long as it's all legal & such, please keep me in your thoughts for an illustrator! I have lots of my work on here and some more recent of that on Redwall Wars Wiki having trouble logging into this site so I can't upload anything. :(. See ya! Neildown --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 21:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Toatally The Young Dubliners are awesome! What's your faveorite song by them? Mine is "Foggy Dew"(the origional one). Either way You have to admit, either way foggy dew is awesome song. Do you listen to them on pandora radio or somewhere else? Just heard my first song by The Pogues. "The Sickbead of Cuchulainn" Awesome song! Thanks for actually kkeeping in touch. Most people just message then quit. I partly got the idea for the name "Gaelmount" from Gaelic Storm. I would have to say my favorite song by them is the samouri set. By the way, Have you ever heard the song, Barrett's Privateers by the Schooner Fare. It really is a cool song. You should also check out Donkey Riding by Great Big Sea. Later, Lyth Streambattle Sort of... It might be on iTunes. If you want to hear it where i heard it go to www.pandora.com and make a station called Another Irish Drinking Song by Da Vinci's Notebook. Lyth Streambattle Just heard Waxie's Dargle. You're right, it is an awesome song! Seriously cool. Helmethead!?!? Such a cool song. Tell me what you are listening to if it's good. You should tell me your pandora thing so i can look you up. If you want you can buy it on iTunes. Go to the song menu and press buy. Also, You have to click if the song is good or bad so it will know if you are still listening. If you make an account on it it lets you skip more songs but it still limits you. By the way, What songs did you skip? PS. both or one it doesn't matter. PPS. Update to Lyth's Secret Pandora is a bit confusing at times but you will get used to it soon. I am enjoying this to. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Have a really good song for you as well as a website. Go to www.last.fm and search the following songs(one at a time). Captain Kidd(Great Big Sea) The Gates(Da Vinci's Notebook)Blood red roses(Sting)and i think Barrett's privaters might be there(Schooner Fare) and Reuben Ranzo(X-Seamen's Institute).Try Them. One more thing, i think mabey we should move to a different topic soon, music only goes so far. Later Also you might want to try Ordinary Day(Great big Sea). Yeah.. Highschool sucks. Which one do you go to? Here's something funny, My algebra 1 teacher is 3 foot 8. Seriously!! It's crazy. See, thing is, I'm good in algebra, it's just so boring!!! Anyway, Ummmmm...... What to talk about... Oh, in your spare time, could you review my fanfic? Just to see what you think of it. Sure thing Highschool sucks but it's interesting, I will review your fanfic, just not today, I'm signin' off, I think I'm gonna go to bed, too tired. Anyway twas a fantastic evening talking with you Lyth Streambattle.--Penglens Who needs logic? 01:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Same here. Wonderful talk. Enjoyed it greatly. As i said before, it is nice to have someone to talk to. As for my hours on here... five thirty to eight fourty five. I hope we can continue this conversation many a day. GAELMOOOOUUUUNNNTTTT! Lyth Streambattle Yeah, I'd gladly do one! Just need details & such. Oh, and I think highscool kind of sucks too, lol. But I'm getting accustomed to it. Neildown -- 21:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I haven't done armor on any Redwall characters from the waist down though, so it may take awhile unless he could just be wearing like a long mail tasset. Neildown-- 01:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok, can do. I have the basic outline done rightnow, just need to put the spikes & cape on. The torso armor is kind of divided into 2 pieces for extra movement so he can actually bend a little. The tasset I've worked out is like 3 metal plates overlapping eachother on each leg and then the rest to the ankles is mesh, maybe I can have leather or fine plates for the greaves greaves may not even show once I get the color in. I'm kind of stuck with the head at the moment but I'll get it. Neildown -- 18:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll move it a little more sideways to get the full bulk of the blade. Then I will start on the color. Neildown-- 22:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) HEYHEYGUESSWHAT!!?!??!?! I changed my profile picture. You should tell me what you think of it. Later --Lyth Streambattle Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I thought it was cute. When i grow up i am going to move to Irealand. It has just the right climate for otters. Through special certification paperwork(Like, 30 pages) i can be an authorized owner of my own otter. By the way, soon i wil get all of the albums by Great Big Sea, Gaelic storm, Breathe(Young Dubliners), and the high king album. Later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) P.s. Dooya like my signature. you know is is the truth. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Glad you like it. And it is toatally true. I also tried out playlist.com. awesome site. Oh and if it is alright i might want to be in your fanfic. get back to me on that. Alright, Here goes Lyth Streambattle(Son of Rab) 15 seasons otter Male Third party(Neither, Sells services to highest bidder) Twin swords, one with a blade of green stone, and one of blue, 6 inch blade width. Gaelmount Isle Clothed in deep blue robe with wave pattern on hem, hood coveres face(obviously this is NOT the way Lyth is in reality but i thought it would be cool) Thanks! Also, tell me how you think this would do in your fanfic...Please? --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 23:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cool . Mask is one of my favorite characters. I thought i might have gone a little to far with the stone blades, but i thought it would help the image. Just thought it would be sorta cool. Yeah...... The power went off at my schoool today. I was in the computer lab and one of the computers exploded. It was cool. Later --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 22:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ugh......not fair..... YOU LUCKY DOG YOU!!! My GOHOHOHOD!!!!!! I wanna go!!! Where are they playing?!?!?! I want all of the details! Cool!!! I'm in Virginia so I might be able to make it! How much are tickets? I wanna gohohohoho!! If my parents say i can... Very cool. One more thing, call me by my name(on my userpage). If i was one of those 56 year old creeps i would have made my move by now. We most likely don't live in the same state. Seriously though, it would be cool if we both could go. The only problem with me getting there is, well, getting there. Don't have money for a plane ticket. Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Its just, i thought it would be a less formal sorta thing. I mean, its not like we're at a bussiness meeting or something, right? Seriously though if you're not comfortable with it then you don't have to. My turn Cool. I might be seeing Gaelic Storm in concert early next year. Tickets are cheap! Like, only $10! Coolness! Later Glen, --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 19:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) my character hi! good to meet you! okay, about my character. i am a hare named Laurel Haremaid. my parents' last name was actually Harerabble, but everyone calls me Laurel Haremaid. you can do either. my age is about 14 years, or seasons. i'm female. i'm a good guy, of course. um, if i had a weapon it would be a sling and stone. that's all. i was born at Salamandastron. both my parents are dead. you can look at my story for more details. cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hi hi! i just read your story. i love it ! good job! cya --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 02:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) p.s. thanks for puting me in your story. Sammo Good day glenden, I thought I would send this message to you because I have nothing to be doing No, I haven't yet. I'm really sorry it's taking so long. I've got a ton of schoolwork that I have to catch up on and the paint is still going to take awhile. :( --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 22:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm glad for that. So far I have the plated part of the tasset painted and part of the torso. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 13:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Here's what I have done rightnow. I should be able to get it done soon with Christmas week off thumb| --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi! how are you doing? want to wish ya a Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy New Year! cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) If a character spot in your story is open... I'd like to be in it. Details spelled out on user page, too lazy to put them on here. Any questions ask me.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, mate! I look forward to reading the story.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ohhhh, ok :D OMIGOSH!!!! I got tickets to a gaelic storm concert next month!!!!!!! SOOOOOO HAPPY. Just thought i'd let you know.... o.0 Wow, Am I Late! I am so sorry, but I am only finding the question you asked in relation to a picture (From November 11!) now! I'm so sorry! I've been busy; but yes, I can do a picture. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC)